fanonfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Association laitière européenne
L'Association laitière européenne, en anglais European Dairy Association (EDA), est l'association professionnelle européenne représentant l'industrie de la transformation du lait (laiteries coopératives et privées). EDA est une association internationale sans but lucratif de droit belge (AISBL), regroupant des groupements nationaux des entreprises de l'industrie laitière. Elle a un rôle de lobbying. Son siège se trouve à Bruxelles. Historique L'association a été fondée en 1995 par une fusion de différentes associations laitières avec ASSILEC son prédécesseurRamsay, Anne (2000-01-01). Eurojargon: A Dictionary of European Union Acronyms, Abbreviations and Sobriquets. Taylor & Francis Henning, Christian H. C. A. (2000-01-01). Macht und Tausch in der europäischen Agrarpolitik: eine positive Theorie kollektiver Entscheidungen (in German). Campus Verlag, l'organisation prédécesseur de l'Association laitière européenne (EDA). Ses membres fondateurs étaient les associations nationales des industriels de produits laitiers des anciens États membres de l'Union européenne à quinze (UE-15). Depuis sa fondation, le développement d'EDA a été aligné avec la poursuite de l'élargissement de l'Union européenne et l'approfondissement des politiques de l'Union européenne (UE). Aujourd'hui, les membres d'EDA sont au nombre de nationales. Grâce à un certain nombre de transformateurs de produits laitiers européens, EDA couvre les intérêts des industriels transformateurs de produits laitiers dans l'ensemble des 28 pays de l'UE. En 2012, Michel Nalet (Lactalis, France) a été nommé président de l'EDA "Michel Nalet, nieuwe voorzitter van European Dairy Association". Sillon belge. Retrieved 2016-02-15. Action L'EDA exprime les priorités de l'industrie de transformation du lait au niveau de l'UE et tente d'influencer les stratégies européennes par du lobbying. Au nom et en étroite coopération avec ses membres (associations laitières nationales), l'association agit et interagit avec les institutions internationales et de l'UEWilliams, Roland E. (1997-01-01). The Political Economy of the Common Market in Milk and Dairy Products in the European Union. Food & Agriculture Org., les organisations non gouvernementales, les médias internationaux et les autres parties prenantes (Codex Alimentarius,OMC...)internationale, Agriculture. "Le lait, une énergie durable". www.agriculture-internationale.com. Encyclopedia of Dairy Sciences, , volume 4, Academic Press., 2011. EDA est inscrit dans le registre des lobbies, encore appelé registre de transparence sous le numéro 42967152383-63. Depuis la création de l'Observatoire du marché du lait de la Commission européenne (MMO) le , EDA est membre de cet observatoire"European Milk Market Observatory holds its first regular meeting to review dairy market situation - Agriculture and rural development". ec.europa.eu. Retrieved 2016-02-15. Le Président d'EDA, Michel Nalet (Lactalis, France) a été élu vice-président du Groupe de dialogue civil de la Commission de l'UE sur le lait (DG Agriculture et développement rural), le . Depuis 2014, son siège est situé dans le quartier européen à Bruxelles, à proximité du rond-point Robert Schuman et du bâtiment Berlaymont de la Commission européenne. Présidents Secrétaires Généraux Organisation La gouvernance d'EDA est assurée par un conseil d'administration, élu tous les deux ans par l'Assemblée générale et composé d'un représentant de chaque membre d'EDA. La gestion opérationnelle de l'association est assurée par le Secrétaire général, Alexander Anton"Alexander Anton appointed new secretary general European Dairy Association", et, le Secrétariat basé à Bruxelles. EDA fonctionne avec deux départements, le département "Trade and Economics" et celui du "Food, Environment and Health". Dans les deux départements, un certain nombre de groupes de travail sont actifs dans des secteurs spécifiques et des sujets tels que la politique agricole communeEgdell, Janet M.; Thomson, Kenneth J. (1999-03-01). "The Influence of UK NGOs on the Common Agricultural Policy". JCMS: Journal of Common Market Studies 37 (1): 121–131, la gestion du marché "Dairy in India: How can exporters crack the market?" "Milking it - Global Times", la compétitivité Competitiveness and Private Sector Development Competitiveness and Private Sector Development: Kazakhstan 2010 Sector Competitiveness Strategy: Sector Competitiveness Strategy. OECD Publishing, la réforme du régime de lait dans les écoles "MEPs want healthier eating habits in school – EurActiv.com" "EDA calls for school milk revamp | Dairy Industries International". Dairy Industries International, la protection des appellations laitières, la communication sur les avantages nutritionnels des produits laitiersMiller, Gregory D.; Jarvis, Judith K.; McBean, Lois D. (2006-12-15). Handbook of Dairy Foods and Nutrition, Third Edition, l'inclusion de l'industrie laitière dans les émissions européennes "emission trading scheme" (ETS) ou la gestion des déchetsWaldron, Keith W. (2007-03-31). Handbook of Waste Management and Co-Product Recovery in Food Processing. L'association a des contacts étroits notamment avec les DG AGRI ("Directorate-General for Agriculture and Rural Development"), la DG SANTE et la DG GROW. Les groupes de dialogue civils aident la Commission à entretenir un dialogue régulier sur toutes les questions relatives à la politique agricole commune, y compris le développement rural, et sa mise en œuvre "Civil dialogue group on milk - Agriculture and rural development". ec.europa.eu. Retrieved 2016-02-15. L'Association laitière européenne (EDA) tient une assemblée générale annuelle. La dernière assemblée générale annuelle s'est tenue en à Édimbourg (Royaume-Uni)"Daily Media Briefing". Corporate Citizenship Briefing "European Dairy Industry Asserts Strides In Sustainability - Blue and Green Tomorrow" "Dairy markets to continue growth despite short-term woes", la prochaine se tiendra en à Nice (France). Au printemps de chaque année se déroule une conférence à Bruxelles sous l'égide d'EDA. Les débats portent sur des sujets d'actualité pour le secteur laitier européen. Délégations nationales * Autriche : Vereinigung Osterreichischer Milchverarbeiter (VÖM). * Belgique : Confédération belge de l'industrie laitière (CBL). * Allemagne : Milchindustrie-Verband (MIV). * France : Association de la production laitière (ATLA). * Croatie : Association of Croatian Purchasers and Processors of Milk- CroMilk. * République Tchèque : Czech Moravian. * Danemark : Mejeriforeningen. * Estonie : Eesti Piimaliit. * Finlande : Finnish Milk Processors and Dairy. * Grèce : SEVGAP (Hellenic Association of Milk and Dairy Products Industry). * Irlande : Irish Dairy Industries Association (IDIA). * Italie : ASSOLATTE. * Lettonie : Latvian Dairy Committee. * Luxembourg : Association laitière Luxembourgeoise (A.L.L). * Pays-Bas : Nederlandse Zuivel Organisatie (NZO). * Pologne : Zwiazek Polskich Przetworcow Mlka (ZPPM). * Portugal : Federaçao Nacional das Cooperativas de Productores de Leite (FENALAC). * Serbie : SERBIA. * Slovénie : Slovene Dairy association * Espagne : Federacion National de Industrias Lacteas (FENIL). * Suède : Federacion of Swedish Farmers * Royaume-Uni : Dairy UK. Catégorie:Association ou organisme lié à l'agriculture Catégorie:Lobby auprès de l'Union européenne Catégorie:Association fondée en 1995 * Catégorie:Organisation supranationale Catégorie:Organisation internationale ayant son siège en Belgique Catégorie:Opération promotionnelle belge par toutes les marques